


You Are Enough

by newyork_institute



Series: Where's My Love? [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Leaves the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs Therapy, F/F, F/M, Finding your person, Fuck the Jedi Code, Gen, Luke and Leia are still force sensative, M/M, Made For Each Other, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, every clone has a soulmate, everythings the same except order 66, if no one else is going to ship them then i will, maybe smut?, nothing graphic, oh well, rarepairs, some start out platonic but it ends in romance, the jedi deserve love, the war is a backdrop for love, this was just supposed to be codywan and then its turned into something larger, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute
Summary: Obi-Wan always believed he was alone because, out of everyone he knew, he was the only one without a soulmate.But then he finds his after he becomes a Knight with a nine-year-old traumatized Padawan waiting for him.(Soulmates were a gift from the Force, promising that no one had to walk the galaxy alone. Obi-Wan felt like his was a burden and that, whoever it was, would see an untimely end just like everyone else in his life).
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-6116 | Kix/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Where's My Love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

When Obi-Wan was young, he was taught that everyone has a soulmate. Someone they could trust with anything and rely on when you needed them the most. He was taught that everyone, when they reached a certain age, would have a soulmark that would form somewhere on their body that matched that of their soulmates. He was taught that, as their relationship progressed, the pattern would grow into something intricate and beautiful before becoming permanent once they realized who their soulmate was and realized they loved them. 

The marks were always hidden, so as it formed, only you could figure out who that one person was that your soul was meant for. It made finding it when you’re young hard, but worth the struggle of twisting this way and that in the mirror until you found it. 

But Jedi had a specific Code. A Code where you couldn’t form attachments to anyone in the galaxy, let alone your soulmate. It made doing your duties as a Jedi harder to focus on, and so, when Obi-Wan, when he was thirteen and finally a Padawan, went looking for his one night and couldn’t find it, he couldn’t help but feel a little at ease knowing he wouldn’t have to hurt the one person that was meant for him and solely him. 

Through the relief he felt in his chest at not having to hurt anyone ever, he couldn’t help but feel something deep and hollow form in his bones at the realization that that meant he was alone in the galaxy. Everyone had a soulmate, even people like Master Windu and Master Yoda, who lost his long ago, so why didn’t he? 

Obi-Wan recalled all the stories he heard growing up in the Creche. How even such people as vile as Darth Bane and Darth Revan had soulmates. Though, yeah, the two Sith killed their soulmates in the end because they made them weak, but if they got a soulmate, why was Obi-Wan alone in the galaxy? 

Through the years, though, it became easier to push that pain and emptiness he felt away the more he trained with Master Jinn. The two got up to some pretty interesting things, but when Melida/Daan happened, Obi-Wan ached for the mark of a soulmate, thinking whoever they were would come and help him in a conflict that wasn’t his own. But the mark never appeared, and he was still alone. 

After coming back to the Temple, he felt different, like he was missing out on something. He didn’t understand why he didn’t have a soulmate. If everyone was meant to have one, there should be a mark on his body, too. Obi-Wan lost count of the number of times he looked for his mark, only to come up empty. 

But with all the trouble he and Master Jinn got up to, he sometimes forgot about it all until he was left alone at night, laying in bed, wondering. Was he not good enough? Would he ever be good enough? 

Then he was sent to Mandalore with Master Jinn to protect Satine Kryze in a bloody insurgency against her, where they were on the run from the vilest people the galaxy had to offer for almost a year. Like Obi-Wan, he had learned, was that Satine herself did not have a soulmate. She never talked of one like most people he knew did. He thought maybe it was a sign from the Force, that the two without anyone else for them in the galaxy could find solace in each other, and so it made for his love he felt blossom grow for her more than he should have. He thought maybe, just _maybe_ , if they were both meant to be alone in such a dark and dangerous galaxy, why couldn’t they be alone together? 

Satine met her soulmate shortly after that in some spicer from Naboo. When Obi-Wan and Master Jinn left Mandalore, Obi-Wan was dealing with a broken heart and no one to turn to, because he was destined to be alone, and it was a harsh truth he would need to learn to accept with as much grace and dignity as he could. 

His friends didn’t know, simply because Obi-Wan didn’t tell them. Each one of his fellow Padawans he was close with had their own problems, so Obi-Wan didn’t feel the need to tell them of his own. One day, he’ll officially accept the fact that his soulmate didn’t exist, that he wasn’t blessed by the galaxy to have something so beautiful as a soulmark paint his skin. And as time passed and he grew older, he began to accept that fact. 

The emptiness in his chest was more bearable each day, and he stopped looking for the soulmark he knew didn’t exist every chance he got. It would make him a stronger Jedi one day, strong enough to maybe even be on the Council. He would trust in the Force to guide him through life instead of a soulmate, and that was a fact he believed in wholeheartedly. 

But then Master Jinn died on Naboo, murdered by Darth Maul, who Obi-Wan killed because it was either him next or the Sith Lord. And as he showered that night after the funeral for his now-dead master, the title of _Jedi Knight_ heavy on his shoulders and a nine-year-old Padawan counting on him to train him in the ways of the Force, he looked down, and there, starting from his left knee and making its way down to his foot, was a thin black line that hadn’t been there before. 

Soulmarks started out simple, and grew in complexity as time went on and you spent more time with your soulmate. To be getting a soulmate at his age, after suffering through the things he’s been through and losing the people he’s lost, it seemed to add a weight to his chest instead of taking one off, making him feel more tired than he was before. 

To have a soulmate was a gift from the Force, but yet, Obi-Wan Kenobi, now Jedi Knight and Master to a Padawan, couldn’t help but feel anything but dread at the sight of his soulmark on his leg, finally letting him know he wasn’t forever alone in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as he could remember, CC-2224, _Cody_ , had a soulmate. They weren’t taught about soulmates and what it meant to have a soulmark line your body from the Kaminoans, but from the Prime, Jango Fett. In the beginning, when they were still cadets, Jango would tell them stories of soulmates and how the simple marking would turn into something beautiful and intricate and would last forever. 

The Kaminoans tried to cull all those who had a soulmark, but found it impossible to dispose of an entire army. _It was a flaw in the clones’ genome_ , Cody heard the longnecks say. _The scientists would need to work on it before the next batch is decanted, or else they won’t do their duties when the Jedi come for them_. 

_It’s a gift from the galaxy_ , Jango would say, _that no one is meant to walk this life alone. Take it as a gift and cherish it, even if you never meet your soulmate_. 

Cody didn’t know what to think of soulmates. He was too busy worrying about his training and proving he had it in him to become a commander one day. Even after one of the bounty hunters the Kaminoans hired gave him his scar one night, saying he would never make it past lieutenant, Cody never gave up, completely ignoring his soulmark until someone else brought theirs up. 

Some of the other clones, his _vod_ , had soulmates in each other, and sometimes Cody was lucky enough to see a soulmark completely grown and permanent on their skin. Cody’s wasn’t a clone, because the line that reached from his knee to his foot on his left leg never grew in any shape or form since he first saw it. 

CT-7567, _Rex_ , would joke around with him and say his soulmate was going to be someone he saved one day from great danger, like a knight in shining armor, but Cody usually shoved Rex in the shoulder and rolled his eyes at his little brother. But he couldn’t help but wonder _who_ his soulmate was. 

Jango would talk to him sometimes about soulmates if either of them were feeling up for it, and Jango only told him the things he did because Cody was his _kote_ , his glory. Alpha-17 would brush off the topic of soulmates the second he saw the look in Cody’s eyes that said he wanted to bring it up. Cody really couldn’t blame him. There were rumors spreading around Kamino that Alpha didn’t have a soulmark, thus meaning he didn’t have a soulmate. 

Cody would sometimes wonder what life would be like if he didn’t have a soulmark. Would he feel alone, surrounded by thousands of his brothers? Would he feel a void in his chest where his soulmate was supposed to sit? Or would he feel nothing, because soulmates were made up in the Kaminoans’ minds and the marks on their bodies were a flaw in their system? 

He would laugh hysterically if the Kaminoans had a flaw in their system, because for how perfect they are, they let an entire army be decanted with soulmarks. Or maybe it _was_ a flaw in their systems, because Cody, and none of his fellow cadets, could see a soulmark of any kind on any of the Kaminoans. And if they didn’t have one, then who's to say the rest of the galaxy didn’t, and the thought of soulmates was simply made up by Jango Fett to make them feel better about the life they were living, of preparing for a war for a galaxy that didn’t seem to need them yet. 

Whatever the reason behind soulmates, Cody didn’t seem to really care as much as the others. He just wanted to prove he had what it takes to be commander someday, and instead of going to bed thinking of his soulmate, Cody went to bed hoping that, when the war started, he was placed under a General who was nicer than the Kaminoans and wouldn’t have him carted off to be decommissioned. 

When the war _did_ start though, Cody wasn’t ready. He was there when the Jedi came, soaked from the constant rain outside and looking small compared to the long-necks, but when they were called to Geonosis to aid in helping protect the Jedi, he was laid up in the med bay from a training simulation that had gone wrong. 

He was livid, demanding to go with his brothers and fight for the war he was born for. But the medical droid had sedated him, giving him no other option but to stay on Kamino and hope his batchmates and Rex made it back in one piece. 

The stories from the Battle of Geonosis were gruesome. So many of his _vod_ died that day, and a lot of Jedi did, too. When Rex came to see him, he told him about the Senator wearing white and covered in blood with a massive soulmark right on her back. Rex had said it reminded him of Fox’s, and Cody found it ironic, because out of all the _vod_ on Kamino, Fox was one of the few who didn’t believe in soulmates. 

But then they were all shipped out with their new battalions, clad in fresh armor to meet their Jedi Generals. When Cody met his General, he found it was the man who came to Kamino not even a week ago. This time, his hair was shorter, and the armor he wore was fresh and clean with the symbol of the Jedi Order on his shoulder. And the man standing next to him, General Skywalker, just so happened to be Rex’s General, and they were already being shipped out together. 

Kenobi wasn’t what Cody was expecting. More like what he was _hoping_ for. A General who treated him and his brothers like real people and thought of them as equals. A General who would put himself in harm's way just to protect a couple of them when there were dozens more on Kamino getting ready to join the war. Cody admired him, but at the same time, he wanted to throttle the man because he was _completely_ insane. 

The topic of soulmates never came up with the General, not that Cody was complaining, but he was curious. The men talked about it non-stop in the barracks and in the mess, and Kenobi was bound to hear the conversations at some point, but he never said a word. And it made Cody wonder if his General even _had_ a soulmate. 

_Soulmates were a gift from the galaxy_ , Jango had said. If that’s the case, then why was his General alone?

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a one-shot and has now turned into a monster with multiple parts for different pairings


End file.
